


The Replacement (artwork)

by trailsofpaper (Sanwall)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwall/pseuds/trailsofpaper
Summary: Artwork for jouissant'sThe ReplacementYou can view the art masterpost on pillowforthere





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Replacement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634493) by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant). 



> Please note that the art contains spoilers for the story!


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lew sat on a bench in the locker room and watched Dick strip his suit off with alacrity, wringing it out over the drain and depositing it in a wet lump on the floor. Then he padded over to the row of shower heads and turned one on, hovering alongside the stream for a moment, reaching out gingerly with the flat of his hand to test its temperature.
> 
> "You know," Dick said as he stepped into the spray of water, "I heard the new troopships have sonics."
> 
> Lew made a face, though Dick had turned towards the wall and couldn’t see him.


	3. Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I worry he might be a distraction, Captain.”
> 
> Dick raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think this company’s capable of maintaining decorum, First Sergeant?”
> 
> “No, that’s--” Lipton shook his head. “That’s not what I’m saying, sir. I just wonder if it might not be better for him to go somewhere else. For his sake as much as theirs.”
> 
> Lew stepped closer. He felt a little sorry for Lipton, truth be told, and though Lew felt sure the man could hold his own he had the disadvantage of his rank to fetter him. “Look, he’s got a point, Dick,” Lew said. “You heard them just now. You think they’re going to be focused on the task at hand if they’re wondering about whether or not that kid’s a robot?”
> 
> “He’s not a robot,” Dick snapped.


	4. Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick hummed equivocally. He stepped up to the railing the way Marie had earlier and leaned out over the side. “Feels like we ought to be looking out over the ocean,” he said.
> 
> In the peculiar ambiance his skin glowed white as a fish, and Lew thought about the clouds of phosphorescence he’d read about in the seas on Earth.
> 
> “It’s pretty here,” Lew said.
> 
> Dick nodded slowly.
> 
> Lew felt suddenly as though he himself was underwater.
> 
> “Thanks for bringing me,” Dick said. He grinned sideways at Lew. “And thanks for the root beer float.”
> 
> “I told you to trust me,” Lew said. “It was just what you needed, huh.”
> 
> Dick looked at his hands, a small smile on his face. He ran his fingers idly over one of the jasmine blossoms. “I guess it was.”


	5. Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick shambled in looking worse than he had in the CP earlier; he had a smear of blood across one cheekbone that was new, and the half-moons beneath his eyes were darker.
> 
> "Took you long enough," Lew said. "You missed our ice cream social. Harry tried to eat your share, but as you can see he's a bit of a lightweight."
> 
> Dick didn't answer. Lightheartedness had clearly been the wrong tack to take, but Lew was unsure how else to proceed.
> 
> Dick went over to his footlocker and sat down heavily. He'd taken his suit off, hung it up at the entrance to the airlock along with his helmet, but now he took his boots off too.


	6. Cradling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When death came it was cruelly quick. Right away the space between them settled perceptibly, and all at once Dick’s body was lax as a sleeping child’s.


	7. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got a cup of coffee on the way--Nixon bought one for Dick, who thought late had stretched into early enough that he might as well stay up--and a few hours later in the mess he found himself saving a seat for this dark-eyed man with a gait like an ice floe, who shambled in late clean-shaven and sat next to Dick and drank another cup of coffee like a shot of whatever had gotten him lost in the first place.


	8. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winters wanted to kiss him. The desire sprung up fully formed in his brain; he was suddenly absolutely certain that they ought be kissing, languidly, his arms draped around Nixon's neck. He turned and put his hand on Nixon's face. Nixon let him look, let Winters study his mouth and his eyes, but then he took Winters's hand from his cheek and held it, gentle but firm. There was a note of warning in the cage his fingers made, but Winters couldn't parse it. He was coming apart too quickly. He could feel Nixon hard at the small of his back and thought of touching him in turn, but even arching back against him in a way that might pass for unconscious had Nixon shifting away.


	9. Cornfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you died you told me to come to Earth," Nixon said. "To see your parents. That's why I wrote them. After it happened I got to thinking that I should have asked them first, that it should've been their choice to make."
> 
> "You did what you had to," Winters said. He'd never known that Nixon, the one before. In that, he supposed, they were the same, the two of them here together. They shared a birthday. They would mark it with asters.


End file.
